Is This Forbidden?
by erisaren
Summary: Levi Ackerman dikenal sebagai karyawan paling populer di kantornya. Ia terkenal rajin dan ia adalah pegawai teladan yang bahkan digosipkan akan menggantikan posisi sang direktur. Namun, ada apa dengan kehidupannya setelah sang direktur memberikan sebuah mandat? Perilaku sahabatnya juga berubah semenjak mandat itu dilaksanakan. AU. A little bit OOC. Straight and shonen ai. Mind RnR?
1. Everything Has Changed

**IS THIS FORBIDDEN?**

Pairing: AU!Rivetra (RivaillexPetra) & AU!Ereri (ErenxRivaille)

Warning: AU, sedikiiittt OOC, dan gajeness (?) karena saya baru pertama kali menulis FF, selama ini hanya menjadi reader yang baik saja (?) Oh dan Rivetra dan Ereri adalah ultimate OTP saya ;w;

Direction: _Italic = _Thought (?)

**HAPPY READING!**

"Tch, sial!" tepat pukul 22:45 Levi mengeluh karena laptopnya sedikit lemot. Maklum saja, malam itu ia harus menyelesaikan semua tugas yang telah diberikan oleh atasannya, Erwin Smith. Jika ia tidak menyelesaikan tugasnya malam ini, ia tidak akan bisa bersantai pada libur akhir pekannya. Ya, Levi dikenal sebagai karyawan paling rajin di salah satu perusahaan terkenal di kota mereka, bahkan Levi pernah digosipkan akan menggantikan posisi Erwin sebagai direktur utama perusahaan. Walau Levi jarang—tepatnya tidak pernah tersenyum, namun Levi sangat terkenal dikalangan karyawan lainnya terutama para karyawan wanita. Meski begitu, Levi tidak pernah tertarik dengan wanita mana pun.

Levi melirik pada jam yang menggantung di dinding dan waktu menujukan pukul 01:25. Pekerjaannya sudah selesai dan ini saatnya ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi untuk gosok gigi dan mencuci wajahnya sebelum pergi ke tempat tidur. Ia sangat mencintai kebersihan.

.

.

.

Alarm berbunyi menandakan sudah pukul 07:30. Waktunya untuk Levi bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ia kembali memulai rutinitasnya seperti biasa, bangun, mematikan alarm, mandi, gosok gigi, sarapan, mengenakan seragam kantornya, dan berangkat dengan mobil mewah kesayangannya.

.

.

"Ohayou Levi!" para karyawan serentak mengucapkan selamat pagi saat Levi masuk ke kantornya. Ia hanya mengangguk dan berpikir bahwa itu membosankan. Itu sudah menjadi makanan paginya setiap hari. Membosankan? Sangat.

Levi duduk di bangkunya yang nyaman, meletakan tasnya, dan mengambil hasil kerjanya dari tas tersebut.

"Levi!"

Seorang laki-laki yang lebih tinggi 10 cm dari Levi menyapanya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Ya, Yeager"

Levi membalas sapaan itu pada Eren Yeager

"Levi mau kemana? Sepertinya pagi-pagi sudah sibuk sekali?"

"Memberikan laporanku pada Erwin"

Eren Yeager. Sudah sejak dulu Levi merasakan ada yang berbeda dari laki-laki itu. Ia selalu membantu Levi dalam menyelesaikan beberapa tugasnya. Eren adalah teman yang palig memperhatikan Levi, bisa disebut sahabat karibnya.

"Tunggu disini"

Tanpa berlama-lama Levi melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantor sang direktur Erwin dan meninggalkan Eren yang tengah berdiri disamping mejanya.

'Tok! Tok!'

"Silahkan masuk,"

Suara berat khas Erwin Smith terdengar dan Levi pun masuk kedalam ruangannya serta memberikan laporan tersebut. Erwin membaca laporan tersebut dengan serius seraya menengguk kopinya.

"Levi? Ada apa denganmu?"

Levi tercengang kaget karena ia tidak merasakan ada yang salah dengan dirinya

"Pekerjaanmu kali ini sangat payah, Levi!"

Suara Erwin mulai melengking dan memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

"Saya rasa saya sudah mengerjakannya dengan ba—

'Tok! Tok!'

Suara pintu yang diketuk terdengar lagi. Nampaknya ada karyawan yang mau memberikan hasil kerjanya ada Erwin.

"Masuk!" jawab Erwin dengan nada agak kesal sementara Levi tetap berdiri dengan posisi menyilangkan tangannya.

"Selamat pagi, Direktur Erwin. Saya mau menyerahkan tugas saya," wanita dengan surai oranye pendek itu tersenyum dan sedikit membungkukan tubuh mungilnya.

"Ah, selamat pagi juga, Levi," wanita itu tersenyum pada Levi setelah ia menyerahkan setumpuk kertas pada Erwin.

"Petra Ral,"

"Kerjamu kali ini sangat bagus!"

Nada bicara Erwin mulai melembut. Levi sedikit melirik pada hasil kerja Petra dan berpikir dalam hati _'Sepertinya biasa saja, bahkan itu standar dan lebih bagus hasil kerjaku,'_

Petra Ral, wanita karir muda yang sama tingkat jabatannya dengan Levi. Walaupun ia wanita karir yang masih sangat muda, jangan remehkan dia, ia tak kalah rajin dengan Levi dan selalu menjadi saingan Levi di kantor—saingan dalam bekerja tentunya. Nampaknya gaji Petra digunakan untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri beserta ayahnya. Dan satu lagi, sepertinya ia tidak 'tertarik' dengan Levi karena ia sudah memiliki pacar, Auro Bossard.

Erwin sedikit menghela nafas dan mulai bicara "Levi, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau agak lelah?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Levi. Petra berdiri tepat disebelah Levi.

"Bagaimana kalau mulai hari ini Ral menjadi asistenmu dalam bekerja?"

Mata Levi mulai mendelik. Siapa juga yang mau 'dipasangkan' dengan saingan kerjanya sendiri?

"Kau dan Ral sama-sama memiliki kinerja kerjanya sangat bagus," sang direktur melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Saya masih bisa bekerja tanpa ba—

"Saya siap membantu siapa pun termasuk Levi," Petra bicara sambil tersenyum. Nampaknya ia tak sadar bahwa ia telah memotong kata-kata Levi.

Erwin mengangguk dan menatap Levi menyeringai "Kau dengar itu, Levi Ackerman?"

Levi hanya bisa berdecak dan berkata agak keras "Terserah Anda saja, saya memang lelah!" dan laki-laki setinggi 160 cm itu melangkahkan kaki keluar serta membanting pintu ruangan sang direktur.

.

.

.

"Levi! Kenapa hari ini kau terlihat bosan?" Eren Yeager, si pengikut setia Levi Ackerman mulai membuka percakapan di warung makan terdekat dari kantor saat jam istirahat tiba.

"Hanya ada sedikit masalah,"

"Masalah? Kau kan selalu menyelesaikan tugasmu dengan baik!"

"Nah, that's the point, Yeager," Levi menceritakan semua kekesalannya di warung makan tersebut hingga jarum jam di jam tangan Levi menunjukan pukul 12:45 siang. Mereka membayar makanan dan kembali ke kantor. Sang asisten baru Levi telah menyambutnya di pintu depan kantor "Levi sudah makan? Ah, halo Eren!"

Eren tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan, tapi hatinya sedikit tidak enak ketika Petra mendekati Levi walau ia tahu bahwa Petra adalah asisten baru Levi. Levi itu laki-laki, tapi—ah.

.

.

.

"Levi, sekarang sudah waktunya pulang!" Petra duduk disebelah Levi yang tengah mengetik, Petra mengingatkan bahwa sekarang sudah waktunya pulang meski Levi tentu ingat jam berapa ia harus kembali ke rumahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar," Levi menutup aplikasi Microsoft Word di laptopnya dan mengklik start. Petra sendiri sedang sibuk memberesi kertas yang berserakan di meja Levi sambil sesekali menyampirkan rambutnya di telinga belakangnya.

"Petra sayang,"

Petra dan Levi bersamaan menengok dari mana suara itu berasal, Auro Bossard, kekasih Petra. Petra hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman karena ia masih sibuk membereskan kertas-kertas.

"Aku menunggumu di parkiran motor, sayang," Auro mengecup pipi kanan Petra kemudian ia melangkahkan kaki menuju parkiran.

"Kau pulang dengan pacarmu, hm?" tanya Levi setelah Auro meninggalkan tempat kerjanya.

Terlihat rona merah pada pipi Petra dan ia mengangguk pelan "Tentu saja,"

"Kelihatannya ia lelaki yang baik dan setia," Levi memasukan laptop pada tasnya, mengambil map hijau bening yang berisi beberapa coretan dan pamit pulang pada Petra.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari kian berlalu dan Levi merasa hidupnya semakin berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia mulai merasa bahwa kini Petra seutuhnya membantu dalam pekerjaannya, bukan menjadi saingannya seperti dulu lagi. Ia merasa nyaman dengan asisten barunya. Nyaman? Nyaman tentu saja dibutuhkan dalam hal pekerjaan, bukan nyaman seperti yang kau pikirkan. Padahal awalnya Levi sering sekali bertengkar dengan Petra, sepertinya itu karena mereka memikirkan kepentingan masing-masing. Lalu, ada apa dengan Eren? Ia merasa ada yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Entah kenapa Eren kelihatan tidak senang bila Levi, sahabatnya, berdekatan dengan si asisten cantik bersurai oranye tersebut.

"Kenapa, hm?" Levi membuka percakapan mereka di sebuah cafe favorit mereka.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Eren itu hanya terdiam dan memandangi cangkir teh seraya mengaduk-aduknya. Ia kelihatan sangat galau. Entah. Tidak tahu kenapa. Ini pertama kalinya ia tak menceritakan kegalauannya pada sahabat yang mencintai kebersihan dan kopi tersebut.

"Eren Yeager,"

Pemilik nama itu tersentak kaget.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau kesini untuk menenangkan pikiranmu kan? Lalu kenapa kau tak menceritakan apa pun padaku?"

'Grek..'

Suara pintu cafe terdengar ketika ada pelanggan baru yang masuk. Eren tersenyum kearah si pelanggan baru tersebut dan Levi menoleh.

Petra dan Auro sedang berkencan.

Petra terlihat membisikan sesuatu di telinga Auro dan mereka pun menghampiri Eren dan Levi.

"Kalian sedang kencan?" Levi bertanya lalu ia menyeruput kopi hitam kesukaannya.

Wajah pasangan tersebut memerah. Levi mempersilahkan pasangan itu untuk duduk disebelah mereka. Petra dan Auro terlihat sangat bahagia. Petra memanggil pelayan cafe untuk memesan suatu minuman.

"Andaikan aku bisa seperti mereka," Eren bergumam kecil, namun gumamannya tersebut terdengar oleh Levi.

"Ada apa, hm?"

"Ti—tidak ada apa-apa," wajah Eren memerah dan ia mulai menutupi wajahnya.

**Haloooo xD /? Bagaimana dengan fic ini? Ane minta reviewnya ya karena ini pertama kali ane menulis fic .w. Gomen kalau ada keanehan atau kejanggalan (?) pada fic ini, gomen dan harap maklum .w. Arigatou juga buat piringgg yang sudah menyebarkan virus (?) angst pada saya dan menyemangati dalam pembuatan fic ini ^^**

**^^ NO BASH ^^**


	2. A Whole New Life

"Silahkan datang kembali!" para pelayan cafe menyambut kepergian Levi, Eren, Petra, dan Auro.

"Karena ini hari libur, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan seharian ini?" ajak Petra dengan senyum lebar khasnya. Tak lupa tangan Petra digandeng oleh kekasihnya.

"Kau mau kemana, sayang?"

"Terserah kalian saja! Levi dan Eren mau kemana?"

"Bagaimana kalau ke taman ria?" Auro dengan cepat menjawab sebelum Levi dan Eren membuka mulutnya.

.

.

.

Jeritan para pengunjung taman ria terdengar. Hiruk pikuk khas taman ria terdengar. Suara anak-anak kecil dan tawa mereka juga terdengar. Akhirnya mereka sampai di taman ria. Petra menunjuk kearah roller coaster dan dengan semangat berteriak "Aku mau naik ituuu!"

"Aku juga mau ke rumah hantu!"

"Wah, ada biang lala! Ayo kita kesana!"

Sekitar 1 setengah jam kemudian, mereka selesai bermain dengan semua wahana yang Petra tunjuk. Mereka pun kelelahan. Mereka duduk di bangku suatu taman dan Auro pergi membeli minuman di tempat yang memang agak jauh.

"Aku lelah!" Petra membuka percakapan sambil mengelap keringatnya.

Eren juga sangat kelelahan dan ia tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi, Eren pun bersandar di bahu kanan Levi. Eren memang selalu merasa sangat nyaman bila ada didekat Levi terutama saat momen seperti ini. Eren menyayangi Levi, lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Levi tidak pernah 'melirik' pada perasaan Eren, mungkin karena ia terlalu ambisius dalam masalah pekerjaannya. Sakit? Memang sakit. Siapa yang tidak sakit hati bila cintanya tak digubris?

Levi mencintai orang lain? Oh, Eren tidak pernah memikirkan tentang hal itu. Sepertinya Levi akan bercerita pada sahabat karibnya itu bila cupid menembakan panah asmara ke hatinya. Hanya Eren yang ia miliki setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat terbang yang tragis itu. Sepertinya hanya Eren lah tumpuan hidupnya.

_'Aku sayang Levi'_

"Oi—

"Aku lelah, Levi,"

Petra tertawa kecil dan ia ikut bersandar pada bahu kiri Levi

"P-Petra—

_'Semoga Auro tidak melihatnya'_ pikir Levi dalam hati. Ia merasa nyaman berada didekat Petra, meski ia hanya asisten yang dulu adalah rival kerjanya.

Tidak. Ia tidak boleh merasakan 'kenyamanan' yang lebih dari pada ini. Oh, ayo lah, hanya sebatas asisten kerja saja, ya. Entah sepertinya Levi Ackerman telah merasakan perasaan yang lebih. Ia tidak boleh memiliki perasaan lebih pada Petra, kau tahu kan kenapa? Namun, siapa yang mampu menahan perasaannya?

"Petra,"

Ia berharap Petra tidak terbangun dari tidurnya karena saat itu ia sedang membelai lembut kepala Petra dan memberi kecupan di dahi wanita itu.

_'Perempuan ternyata semanis ini'_

Kira-kira 5 menit kemudian Auro kembali dengan membawa 4 botol minuman. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sang kekasih tertidur di pundak lelaki lain. Ia cemburu, tetapi ia menahannya. Ia tak mau terjadi perselisihan bodoh hanya karena api cemburu yang membakarnya. "Auro, akhirnya kau kembali juga. Sepertinya Petra kelelahan d-dan ia tertidur sekarang. Aku tidak tega membangunkannya," Levi sedikit gugup. Tentu saja ia takut kalau Auro akan marah.

"T-Tidak apa-apa, Levi"

_'Awas saja kau berani menyentuh bidadari milikku'_

_Selamat malam! Ini Levi? Ini aku, Petra! Terimakasih atas hari ini dan maaf tadi aku ketiduran hehe.. ^^ Levi sedang apa?_

_**SENDER: 087837238XX ==**_

_**22:53**_

"Petra?!" spontan Levi tercengang karena Petra mengirim pesan singkat padanya.

_'Dari mana dia tahu nomorku?'_

_Ya, ini aku. Tidak apa, jangan sungkan. Aku sedang bersantai saja. Ngomong-ngomong, dari mana kau mendapatkan nomorku?_

_**TO: 087837238XX (Petra Ral) ==**_

_**22:55**_

_**INCOMING CALL: PETRA RAL **__- __**087837238XX**_

"Tch, kenapa dia meneleponku?"

Akuilah bahwa kau menyukainya, Levi.

"Halo? Levi?"

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Ah, aku mendapatkan nomormu dari Eren!"

"Souka. Ada apa malam-malam begini kau meneleponku? Bukankah seharusnya kau sedang pacaran di telepon dengan kekasihmu?"

Ucapanmu seperti orang yang sedang cemburu, Levi.

"Sepertinya ia sudah tidur atau—ah, aku tidak tahu. Aku butuh teman mengobrol,"

"Kau aneh,"

"Aneh?"

"Kau tidak tahu rutinitas pacarmu sendiri, hm?"

"B-bukan begitu!"

"Sudahlah, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Apa saja! Ehehehe,"

'_Gadis yang manis. Suaranya lucu dan caranya tertawa juga membuatku—'_

_ "_Levi?"

"Ah, ya?"

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayolah temani aku mengobrol!"

"Sungguh kau tidak mengantuk? Bagaimana kalau pacarmu menunggu telepon darimu? Aku merasa tidak enak,"

"Sudahlah, tidak apa~!"

'_Dia merengek. Merengek padaku. Apa yang aku rasakan? Entah sepertinya aku bangga karena bisa maju satu poin dari Auro. Eh? Apa yang aku pikirkan?'_

_._

_._

"Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang sibuk, silahkan coba bebe—"

Laki-laki bermarga Yeager ini sudah berkali-kali menelepon Levi namun tidak ada jawaban, bahkan teleponnya sedang sibuk.

"Levi? Kau sedang apa? Kau tak seperti biasanya malam ini? Kau sedang menelepon siapa?"

Ha. Sepertinya Eren mulai merasakan apa yang namanya galau. Kegalauan.

Cukup, mereka berdua adalah laki-laki dan tidak mungkin kan Eren memiliki perasaan suka pada Levi? Sahabatnya sendiri yang juga adalah laki-laki itu beberapa akhir ini sering sekali membuatnya jadi galau.

_'Apa karena Petra? Apa Levi menyukai Petra?!'_

'_Ah, cukup Eren. Mereka hanya sebatas teman kerja. Petra adalah asisten Levi, lagipula Petra sudah memiliki Auro. Cukup, Levi itu laki-laki dan tak ada untungnya bila aku menyukai Levi, karena dia tidak akan bisa membalas perasaanmu. Hentikan angan-angan bodohmu ini. Eren, kau terus melukai dirimu sendiri dengan berpikir yang tidak-tidak._

_Namun perasaan suka itu tidak bisa ditahan, kan? Walau kita sudah berkali-kali menahan diri untuk tidak memikirkan si do'i, tapi rasanya tetap saja dia ada di setiap sudut pikiran kita. _

_ Menyukai sesama jenis? Bagaimana dengan pikiran itu? Pikiran yang cukup gila kupikir. Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan merasakan yang seperti ini. Dia tidak pernah menggubris perasaanku. Sakit.'_

Eren sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri bahkan sampai rasa kantuknya hilang. Ia rasa ia sudah hampir gila karena memikirkan sahabat yang rasanya makin berubah sejak berdekatan dengan sang asisten cantik itu, ditambah lagi Eren menyadari bahwa hidupnya semakin gila dengan menyukai sesama jenis.

_Tapi kita punya hak asasi kan? Dimana semua orang berhak menyukai apa yang ia sukai, termasuk dalam hal yang satu ini. Cinta terlarang._

_._

_._

_._

"Baiklah, Levi, kurasa cukup sekian. Aku sudah mulai mengantuk!" suara si gadis manis bermarga Ral tersebut terdengar dari ujung telepon kemudian ia sedkit menguap.

"Baiklah, jadi besok akan kutunggu kau di pintu depan mall, ya,"

"Iya, lalu aku mau mampir ke rumahmu! Ahahaha!"

"Dasar kau ini. Sudahlah, oyasuminasai, mimpi indah,"

"Oyasumi nee!"

Telepon pun ditutup dan Levi langsung membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur dan membenarkan posisi bantalnya.

'_Kurasa esok akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan. Aku akan jalan-jalan dengan Petra walau hanya sekedar menemaninya berbelanja, namun besok tidak akan ada Auro yang menggangu kami,'_

Levi tersenyum menyeringai sambil memikirkan rencananya untuk besok. Ia tidak sabar lagi untuk melihat pujaan hatinya yang mengenakan pakaian bagus serta wajahnya yang cantik.

'_Ini gila. Memang gila. Akhirnya aku merasakan apa yang namanya jatuh cinta yang tidak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. Ternyata rasanya menyenangkan walau sepertinya menakutkan karena aku harus menjaga dia seutuhnya. Tunggu dulu, dia sudah punya pacar, tapi—tenang saja, Petra sudah menceritakan semuanya ditelepon tadi. Dengan ini aku bisa maju beberapa poin lebih banyak. Dengan cepat Petra pasti bisa berpaling padaku.'_

**Halooo xD /halomululu /? Bagaimana dengan part 2 ini? Ayo berikan review :3 /moduslu Ane berencana memberikan sedikiiiittt R18 di part 3 walaupun enggak sampe lemon ._. Boleh ya? Yaaa? /ha**

** ^^ NO BASH ^^**


	3. You and I

"Kemana dia ini?" Levi sedikit bergumam dan mengomel karena sang pujaan hati belum juga datang padahal ia sudah datang tepat waktu dan ia sudah berada di tempat yang dijanjikan. Berkali-kali lelaki bermarga Ackerman ini melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menelepon Petra. Oh, ternyata ponselnya lowbatt. Betapa kebingungannya Levi sekarang.

"Baaa! Ayo tebak ini siapa!" kedua mata Levi ditutup dari belakang oleh dua telapak tangan yang berbau harum saat Levi hendak memasukan kembali ponselnya ke saku celana dan suara manis seorang perempuan yang familiar juga didengar oleh telinga si pemuda berambut hitam tersebut.

"Nakal kau, tentu saja aku tau. Petra Ral."

Pemilik nama Petra Ral itu pun tertawa kecil ketika Levi berhasil menebaknya dengan benar. "Maaf aku sedikit terlambat, tadi susah sekali mencari angkutan umum,"

"Sudah kubilang semalam biarkan aku menjemputmu dengan mobilku, hm"

"Tidak usah. Ayo sekarang kita kedalam! Kau sudah makan? Aku mau makan burger!"

Pemilik surai hitam itu tersenyum kecil karena ia melihat wanita yang sedang bersamanya itu tersenyum manis penuh semangat. Hari itu Petra mengenakan tanktop putih berbalut dengan crop-tee motif berjaring dengan celana jeans yang casual selutut. Ia terlihat sangat sempurna dengan busana itu.

"Biar aku yang membayarnya" kata Levi yang tengah berdiri didepan meja kasir bersama dengan Petra. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menarik beberapa uang dari dompet cokelat mahalnya. Petra hanya bisa diam dengan rona merah diwajahnya. "T—Terimakasih banyak, Levi!" lalu Petra membawa makanan yang berada diatas nampan ke tempat duduk yang telah mereka pilih.

"Aku sudah kenyang!" kata Petra sambil menyeruput minuman cola dengan sedotan.

"Hei, makanmu berantakan!" Levi mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Petra dan mengelap bercak saus tomat yang ada disekitar bibir Petra. Lagi-lagi Levi membuat wajah Petra jadi merah.

"L—Levi—,"

"Hm?"

'_Aku malu. Perasaan apa ini?'_

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Petra?"

"Etto, tidak apa. Hm, sudahlah, ayo temani aku berbelaja!"

Dengan cekatan Petra memilih sayuran, buah-buahan, ikan, snack, dan makanan siap saji lainnya di supermarket. Levi membantunya dengan membawakan troli. "Hei, belanjaanmu banyak sekali, Petra" Levi menunjukan tampang face palmnya seperti biasa, namun reaksi itu dibalas oleh senyuman Petra. "Kan sudah kubilang kalau ayahku akan pergi 4 hari 3 malam ke luar kota untuk reuni bersama teman-teman SMP-nya!" "Lalu kau akan berada di rumah sendirian selama beberapa hari ini?" Levi agak khawatir. Siapa juga yang tidak khawatir bila sang pujaan hati berada sendirian di rumah tanpa perlindungan siapa pun.

Petra mengangguk dan tertawa kecil. "Kalau boleh aku mau menginap di rumahmu untuk beberapa hari,"

"Petra, bagaimana dengan Au—"

"Levi, aku sudah menceritakannya kan?"

Suasana jadi canggung sesaat.

.

.

.

"Hari ini kau boleh ke rumahku, itu juga kalau kau mau. Kita juga akan membicarakan mengenai proyek selanjutnya" kata Levi seraya membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Petra. Petra hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan sekotak susu cair dari kantong belanjaannya. "Sebagai rasa terimakasihku, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta hari ini!" "Sungguh?" "Ya! Memangnya kau mau apa?"

"Petra"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin kau"

'_Apa yang barusan Levi katakan? Oh Tuhan, ini semua pasti hanya candaan,'_

"Jangan anggap serius begitu bodoh, aku hanya bercanda. Mana mungkin aku menginginkan seorang wanita yang sudah dijodohkan dengan putra dari keluarga pengusaha tekstil terkenal," Levi sedikit terkekeh.

'_Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini? Levi..'_

Sepertinya Levi melihat raut wajah Petra yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tangan kekarnya pun mengelus helaian rambut berwana cokelat kemaduan itu tanpa sadar.

'_Ternyata perempuan memang semanis ini'_

"L—Levi?!"

"Ah, maafkan aku terlalu lancang. Kelihatannya kau memikirkan sesuatu? Apa karena perjodohan itu? Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan lagi. Walaupun kita hanya rekan kerja, namun aku selalu siap untukmu"

'_Kami-sama, apa yang baru saja aku katakan?'_

"Boleh aku bermalam di rumah sahabat baruku?" Petra tertawa kecil dan ia melanjutkan "Kau tahu kan bagaimana keadaanku? Kau tidak lupa kan apa yang aku ceritakan ditelepon?"

"Tentu saja boleh." lawan bicaranya pun mengangguk.

.

.

.

Levi mengambil kasur gulung yang ia letakan di sudut kamarnya. Ia membawa kasur gulung tersebut ke halaman, menepuknya dengan keras agar debu yang menempel—meski nampaknya tidak ada debu—keluar, serta menjemurnya diterik matahari. Sambil menunggu kasur tersebut selesai dijemur, Levi beranjak pergi ke dapur hendak membuat kopi hitam untuknya dan teh hangat untuk Petra.

"Levi, tidak usah repot-repot begini!" Petra menggenggam pergelangan tangan Levi untuk mencegahnya pergi ke dapur. "A-Aku jadi merasa tidak enak karena kau sudah baik padaku hari ini, yah walaupun biasanya kau jutek sih" Petra menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kau suka kopi hitam kan? Akan kubuatkan kopi hitam untukmu! Ah, dimana kau letakan stoples berisi bubuk kopinya, Levi?"

Oh God, entah mengapa Petra sangat cerewet kali ini melebihi mama Levi sendiri.

"Petra, ini rumahku dan aku bisa sendiri"

Lawan bicaranya nampak tidak mendengarkan. Petra berusaha mencari stoples berisi bubuk kopi sampai-sampai ia harus naik kursi untuk meraih lemari paling atas sekali pun stoplesnya tidak ada disitu. Levi hanya berdiri diam sambil melipat tangannya melihat wanita yang 2 cm lebih pendek darinya itu berusaha keras mencari karena Levi sudah tidak bisa menahan Petra lagi.

_**BRUKK!**_

"Petra!" tak sadar Levi menangkap Petra yang jatuh dari bangku dengan gaya bridal sytle. Perempuan mana yang tidak malu bila ber-bridal style ria dengan seorang laki-laki walaupun bukan laki-laki dambaan hatinya? Dengan sigap Petra berdiri. Ia tidak sadar bahwa wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"A—Arigatou Levi!"

"Lain kali hati-hati. Lagipula stoplesnya bukan disitu, Petra" kata Levi seraya mengambil stoples hitam yang berada di laci dekat kompor. "Tidak ada yang luka kan?"

"Tidak ad—adaw!" Petra, kau tidak bisa berbohong.

"Kakimu?" Levi menyadari bahwa kaki bagian tulang kering Petra memerah akibat benturan dengan kursi. Petra tidak bisa berbohong dan ia tertunduk.

"Jangan tertunduk dan khawatir seperti itu. Aku punya obat untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitmu" lagi-lagi mereka ber-bridal style ria. Levi menggendong Petra menuju kamarnya ala bridal style dan menidurkannya di ranjang miliknya.

"Gomen naa, kamar disini hanya ada satu. Kau boleh tidur di ranjang ini selama kau menginap dan aku akan tidur di kasur gulung yang tadi kujemur" kata Levi seraya mencari obat gosok untuk kaki Petra.

"Levi, tidak perlu repot-repot"

"Kau hanya perlu diam saja dan setelah ini kau harus istirahat." Levi menuangkan obat gosok itu ke kaki Petra pada bagian yang terasa sakit. "Tahan sebentar, setelah ini kau pasti sembuh," Petra meringis kesakitan dan ia sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya menuruti kata-kata Levi. Jika tidak, mungkin ia akan sulit berjalan untuk beberapa hari kedepan. "Hontou ni arigatou, Levi,"

'_Daisuki Levi'_

'_Eh? Apa kata-kata yang terlintas dipikiranku itu?'_

"Nah, sekarang lebih baik kau tidur agar kakimu bisa sembuh dengan cepat. Aku akan ke dapur sebentar untuk membereskan yang tadi dan membuatkan minuman."

.

.

.

"Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, silahan co—

"Levi!" Eren hampir membanting ponselnya karena kesal sahabat karibnya itu tidak bisa dihubungi sejak tadi pagi. "Kemana saja kau dari tadi?! Apa kau masih tidur? Tidak mungkin kan?! Kuso!" Eren meluapkan kekesalannya dengan menonjok meja yang ada tepat didepannya.

"Apa dia sudah melupakan sahabatnya sendiri karena seorang wanita?! Bajingan! Apa maksudnya selama ini kita—akh!" nampaknya kesabaran Eren sudah habis. Mulai dari tadi malam ia hanya ingin sekedar mengobrol dengan Levi dan pikirannya kacau kemana-mana hingga ia menyadari perasaan sukanya pada Levi, ditambah dengan hari ini dimana Levi tidak bisa dihubungi seharian. Akhirnya ia mengambil jaket berwarna hitam yang agak tebal dan dengan kesal ia membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Eren! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" perempuan sebayanya dengan rambut potongan pendek berwarna hitam dengan syal merah yang menyampir di lehernya agak membentaknya. Perempuan itu adalah Mikasa, kakak angkat Eren.

"Aku mau pergi sebentar!" tanpa menoleh pada Mikasa, Eren langsung membuka pintu rumah dan dengan cepat menstarter motornya yang berwarna hitam. Ia menggasnya dengan agak ganas dan mengemudikan motornya ke rumah Levi. Ia ingin tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh sahabatnya yang 'sibuk' sejak kemarin malam.

.

.

.

Levi kembali ke kamarnya dengan membawa 2 cangkir yang masing-masing berisi kopi dan teeh, tak lupa juga ia membawa sebungkus biskuit untuknya dan Petra. "Oi, Petra—" namun Levi mendapati Petra sedang tertidur pulas diatas ranjangnya. Wajah gadis itu terlihat manis dan sangat tenang. Ia terlihat sangat cantik dan membuat lelaki mana pun tergoda. "Petra Ral" gumam Levi pelan. Lelaki berambut hitam itu mendekati sang bidadari yang sedang tertidur.

"Kelihatannya kau sangat lelah, hm? Padahal aku sudah membuatkan teh untukmu dan aku sudah membawakan sebungkus biskuit untuk kita makan. Tidur yang nyenyak, ya. Kau kelihatan sangat lelah, Petra." Levi bicara sendiri pada Petra yang tertidur. Tak mau menganggu tidurnya lagi, akhirnya Levi meletakan 2 cangkir dan sebungkus biskuit tersebut diatas meja dan ia ikut berbaring dengan Petra diatas tempat tidur berukuran king size itu.

.

_**BRUMM**_

Suara motor terdengar didepan rumah Levi dan itu adalah Eren Yeager yang telah sampai di kediaman Levi. Bunyi motor Eren nampaknya tak terdengar oleh Eren karena saat ini Levi tengah mengelus pipi lembut Petra dan menganggumi kecantikannya.

Rumah itu cukup besar untuk ditinggali Levi seorang diri. Rumah yang sangat terlihat bersih. Rumah yang sangat sepi karena biasanya Levi hanya berdiam diri di kamarnya untuk menyelesaikan beberapa proyek. Ia hanya akan keluar rumah jika sedang bosan atau ia akan nampak di halaman rumah jika sedang melakukan ritual bersih-bersihnya. Eren menyadari bahwa mobil Levi ada di parkiran rumahnya, itu berarti Levi sedang ada di rumah—kecuali ia jalan-jalan dengan berjalan kaki. Eren sudah menekan bel rumah Levi berkali-kali namun tak ada respon dari sang pemilik rumah. Akhirnya Eren memutuskan untuk memanjat pagar rumah Levi yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu tinggi dan ia hendak mengntip Levi dari jendela kamarnya.

Tak sampai 3 menit, Eren sudah berhasil memanjat pagar rumah Levi tanpa membuat keributan sedikit pun. Ia melangkah dengan hati-hati dan mengendap-ngendap menuju jendela kamar Levi.

'_Sedang apa ya dia didalam? Mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan proyek barunya. Tapi sepertinya ia tak pernah bercerita kalau ia sedang mendapatkan proyek baru.'_

Betapa sakitnya hati Eren ketika ia melihat orang yang disukainya sedang mencium bibir orang lain. Ya, kini Levi sedang mencium bibir milik seorang gadis berambut cokelat kemaduan yang tengah tertidur disampingnya. "Levi—" Eren bergumam pelan dan ia langsung bersembunyi sekaligus untuk menyadari satu hal, Levi Ackerman tidak mencintainya.

"Rasanya ada yang memanggilku tadi? Ah, tapi kan tidak ada orang lain disini." gumam Levi pelan. Ia kembali mengecup bibir milik pujaan hatinya yang sedang tertidur, kemudian ia membuka beberapa kancing bajunya karena udara sedang panas sekalipun ada _air conditioner _di kamarnya. Levi merebahkan diri seutuhnya disamping Petra dan mencari posisi nyaman agar bisa tidur dengan nyaman.

.

"Levi—" dibalik sana ternyata ada seorang laki-laki dengan manik kehijauan sedang berusaha menahan air mata untuk kesekian kalinya.

_Aku memang bodoh. Aku memang gila. Aku memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersanding dengan Levi sebagai pasangan. Tapi—Tapi betapa jalangnya dia berani mencium bibir seorang wanita yang jelas-jelas bukan miliknya? Petra milik Auro. Levi bukan siapa-siapanyan Petra! Hanya asisten dalam bekerja! Kenapa harus begini? S—selanjutnya aku bisa apa lagi?! Kurasa aku ingin lenyap sementara dari dunia ini untuk—_

.

.

"Hng.." kira-kira 2 jam kemudian Petra membuka matanya menandakan ia sudah terbangun dari tidur siangnya yang pulas. Saat ia membuka matanya, langit sudah berubah warna jadi biru pekat. Ternyata sudah pukul 18:30 malam. Petra terkejut saat ia mendapati Levi juga tertidur disebelahnya apalagi dengan beberapa kancing baju yang terbuka. Rasanya Petra ingin berteriak namun ia tidak tega membangunkan lelaki tampan yang sedang tidur pulas disebelahnya. Petra hanya bisa memperhatikan wajah Levi_. 'Tampan ya' _ia tenggelam dalam kekagumannya. _'Tunggu, apa yang aku pikirkan barusan? T—Tapi memang sungguh wajahnya yang tertidur ini tampan' _

"Hm? Petra? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tak sadar jarak mereka bertambah dekat, sepertinya ini karena Petra terlalu asyik memperhatikan wajah Levi dan ia semakin mendekat. "Kenapa wajahmu jadi seperti tomat, hm?" "Levi!" suasana jadi canggung. "Aku terbangun karena nafasmu mengenai wajahku tahu. Jaraknya terlalu dekat." Levi mengambil posisi duduk di tempat tidur dan mengulat untuk merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. "A—Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" bulir air bisa terlihat pada ujung mata Petra. Ia hampir menangis.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura! K—Kenapa kau tidur disebelahku d—dan kancing bajumu terbuka?!" Petra bertanya sambil menahan malu yang luar biasa. Ia merasa wanita tidak pantas menanyakan hal—yang menurutnya vulgar—seperti itu.

"Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa. Sungguh. Kancing ini kubuka karena suhu meningkat walau sudah kupasang AC, lalu aku bisa tertidur disebelahmu karena—

"Karena apa?!"

"Tadi aku sempat menganggumi kecantikanmu dulu sebelum tidur. Mungkin karena aku lelah, jadi aku tidur disebelahmu. Tidak apa kan? Ini kan kamarku, hm."

'_Onegai, Kami-sama.. Jawab pertanyaanku selama ini, kenapa aku merasa nyaman bersama Levi dan aku sering jadi malu sa—saat dia bilang hal yang seperti itu?!'_

"Kenapa diam saja? Aku sudah menjawabnya dengan jujur, Petra. Sungguh."

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan berbuat yang macam-macam, justru aku mau melindungimu"

"Sungguh?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong pada sahabatku?"

'_Sahabat? Oh, kenapa sesakit ini'_

_._

_._

_._

"Terimakasih atas tumpangannya, Levi!" senyuman Petra secerah matahari pada siang itu. Hari ini waktunya ayah Petra kembali ke rumah dan Petra akan menjemputnya di stasiun kereta api. Untung saja kaki Petra yang terbentur itu sudah pulih total karena Levi mengobatinya rutin selama 2 hari.

"Dengan senang hati, lain kali menginap lah lagi." canda Levi sambil tertawa kecil. "Ayo kuantar kau ke stasiun. Bila kau dan ayahmu tak keberatan juga akan kuantar kalian ke rumah kalian."

"Eh? Tidak perlu serepot itu!"  
"Memangnya kau mau pulang naik apa, hm?"

"Huh, lihat saja ayah nanti mau naik apa."

.

.

"Dimana ayah? Seharusnya jam segini ayah sudah sampai disini!"

"Tunggu lah sebentar, ayahmu pasti akan datang."

Kira-kira 10 menit kemudian ada sebuah kereta api yang melaju dan berenti tepat didepan Petra dan Levi yang sedang berdiri. Kereta itu datang dari Okinawa.

"Levi, itu ayahku! Ayah! Petra disini!" Petra berlari kearah ayahnya diikuti dengan Levi berjalan dibelakangnya. "Petra! Anak papa yang baik!" Petra dan ayahnya pun langsung berpelukan. Levi hanya bisa tersenyum ketika melihat sepasang ayah dan anak itu berbahagia.

"Kau naik apa kesini, Petra?"

"Aku kesini diantar Levi, pa. Dia sahabat baruku dan aku adalah asisten barunya sejak satu setengah bulan terakhir! Sepertinya aku pernah menceritakan Levi pada papa!"

"Sahabat? Kenapa dia yang mengantarmu?"

"Iya, pa. Karena aku habis main ke rumahnya, sekaligus mengerjakan proyek baru kami, pa! Ah, itu Levi! Levi, ayo kesini dan kenalkan ini ayahku!" Petra tersenyum lebar seperti biasa, namun rasanya Mr. Ral kurang menyukai Levi entah kenapa.

"Kemana Auro? Kenapa bukan dia yang mengantarmu kemari?"

Petra dan Levi sama-sama terdiam. Tidak mungkin kan di tempat umum seperti stasiun kereta api ini mereka mendebatkan soal perjodohan?

"Auro adalah calon suami Petra dan ia yang seharusnya mengantarkan Petra serta mendekat pada Petra, bukan lelaki sepertimu!"

"Ayah, Levi itu sahabatku dan dia adalah lelaki yang ba—

"Sepertinya dia bukan lelaki yang baik. Apa-apaan tatapannya yang dingin dan wajahnya yang tak menyenangkan!"  
"Ayah! Memang wajahnya seperti itu!"

"Petra, ayo kita pulang!"

Petra hanya bisa menatap Levi dari jauh karena ia digandeng erat oleh ayahnya. Petra melambaikan tangan sambil menahan air matanya. Dari ujung sana Levi juga masih terpaku diam dan membas lambaian tangan Petra. Samar-samar terlihat bahwa Levi sedang tersenyum, namun senyumnya miris.

_Kami-sama, apa yang aku rasakan ini? Aku merasa sedih ketika harus meninggalkan Levi padahal ia tak lebih dari sahabatku. Sahabat yang sudah menolongku, mendengar curhatanku tentang perjodohan dengan Auro, sahabat yang selalu menghiburku, sahabat yang sekaligus rekan kerja. Air mataku ini serasa mau mengalir deras. _

_Apa aku mencintainya?_

**Halo readers yang keceh .w. Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga dan ini chapter lebih panjang dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya ^^ Ane ga jadi masukin lemon disini karena rasanya ga pas dan terlalu gimana gitu /padahaldemenbacalunak**

**Gimana dengan chap 3 ini? Semakin seru? Biasa aja? Atau semakin membosankan, gaje, ga masuk akal, aneh, dll? .w. Ane butuh komennya untuk kemajuan fic ini ^^ *lirik kotak review* /no**

**Thanks for reading! **

**^^ NO BASH ^^**


	4. Our Feellings

Hujan mengguyur kawasan yang sedang ia lewati. Kemacetan terjadi dimana-mana karena hujan dan kurangnya pengawasan dari polisi. Lelaki bermata raven yang ada didalam mobil tersebut menghela nafas panjang dan memukul pelan stirnya. Kelihatannya ia lelah, tapi rasanya ia seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga, orang yang dicintainya, Petra Ral. Levi mengingat-ingat bagaimana perseteruan kecil terjadi antara mereka bertiga; Levi, Petra, dan ayah Petra. Pemilik nama lengkap Levi Ackerman itu sepertinya sedang dilanda kegalauan, ia hanya takut apa yang dicurhatkan Petra saat mereka teleponan terjadi. Lampu hijau pada _traffic light _sudah menyala dan ia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat. Pengemudi mobil itu hendak pergi ke cafe favoritnya untuk menenangkan pikirannya sejenak.

.

"Selamat datang, Pak Ackerman!" para pelayannya bahkan sudah hafal siapa nama lelaki berambut hitam dengan tinggi 160 cm itu dan mereka sudah hafal apa yang akan dipesan oleh Levi, kopi hitam pekat tanpa gula. Levi melangkahkan kakinya kearah tempat duduk yang berada di pojok cafe tersebut, biasanya ia datang ke cafe itu bersama Eren.

"Eren?" Levi terkejut ketika Eren sudah duduk di tempat duduk favorit mereka. Rupanya Eren juga datang ke cafe itu. Raut wajah Eren juga sedang kusut saat itu. Ia duduk sambil mendengarkan musik lewat _headset _dan pandangannya kearah jendela, ia melihat hujan diluar sana. Sangat terlihat bahwa Eren sedang dilanda kesedihan yang luar biasa, bahkan Eren tidak menjawab sapaan Levi. "Oi, Eren!" Levi menepuk bahu Eren agak keras dan membuat Eren agak terejut. "Levi?! Sedang apa kau disini?!"

'_Levi? Inilah orang yang menjadi penyebab kegalauanku beberapa hari terakhir apalagi sejak aku melihatnya mencium Petra. Aku harus memalsukan senyumku dan berpura-pura tak ada yang terjadi.'_

"Aku hanya ingin menenangkan pikiranku sejenak. Kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu disini. Aku punya sedikit masalah."

"Apa itu?"

"Nampaknya kau juga sedang dilanda masalah, hm Eren?"

"Tidak kok. Aku hanya sedang bersantai disini."

"Jangan bohong padaku"

Wajah lawan bicara Eren makin mendekat padanya dan wajah Eren memerah. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali memarahi Levi dan mengatainya jalang. Wajar saja, Levi pernah merasakan bibir seorang wanita yang jelas-jelas bukan miliknya.

"Naa, jadi apa masalahmu, Eren?"

"Ja—jadi, aku menyukai seseorang dan dia menyukai orang lain tanpa sepengetahuanku. Sejak hari Kamis lalu ia tidak bisa dihubungi di ponselnya dan saat aku ke rumahnya juga a—aku tidak mendapatinya berada di rumah. Walau kau tidak pernahy jatuh cinta, tapi kau pasti tau bagaimana rasanya merindukan seseorang." Eren sedikit berbohong mengenai ppergi ke rumah orang yang ia sukai dan tak mendapatkan pujaan hatinya di rumah. Itu semua hanya karena ia tak mau Levi curiga, bahkan tahu siapa yang Eren sukai lalu menjauhinya karena dianggap tidak normal. Levi mengangguk paham.

"Nampaknya sebentar lagi aku juga akan mengalami apa yang dinamai merindukan orang yang kita cintai"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kemudian Levi menceritakan semuanya.

.

.

.

"Petra, kemari lah" Mr. Ral memanggil anak tunggalnya yang baru selesai masak untuk masuk ke ruangannya. "Ada apa, ayah?" "Besok kau akan mengambil cuti kerja karena keluarga Bossard akan kesini untuk membicarakan kapan akan dilaksanakan pelamarannya dan pernikahan untukmu dan Auro, lagipula kalian sudah lama kan berpacaran? Masa' kalian tidak mau menikah juga? Mereka akan datang ke rumah jam 9 pagi besok dan berdandan lah yang cantik. Papa akan menelepon Direktur Erwin untuk memberitahukan besok kau berhalangan kerja."

Jantung Petra serasa ditarik keluar ketika ayahnya menjelaskan tentang kedatangan keluarga Bossard besok. Ia tidak tahu kenapa namun rasanya memang sakit. Sepertinya Petra menyukai orang lain. Petra hanya mengangguk lemah dan keluar dari ruangan ayahnya sambil menahan air mata. Ia berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, membanting pintu kamarnya, berbaring di kasur, dan menangis. Kenapa rasanya begitu sesak? Ia pun tidak tahu. Sepertinya Petra tahu siapa yang akan menemaninya dalam kesedihan itu, sahabat barunya, Levi. Dengan cepat, gadis bermarga Ral tersebut mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol telepon pada kontak Levi.

Sial, Levi tidak mengangkkat teleponnya walau Petra sudah berkali-kali meneleponnya. Akhirnya Petra hanya meninggalkan SMS untuk Levi.

**Levi? Apa kau sedang sibuk? Kenapa aku telepon tidak diangkat? Maaf kalau aku mengganggu waktumu, aku hanya butuh teman curhat. Aku punya masalah dengan perjodohan ini lagi.**

**== TO: 0892632XXX (Levi) ==**

**19:53**

Petra menghela nafas panjang dan berharap Levi akan segera membaca pesan tersebut. Petra meraih guling yang ada disebelahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Entah kenapa ia berharap bahwa itu adalah Levi.

_**PETRA POV.**_

Kenapa aku jadi sedih begini? Apa karena aku—aku menyukainya? Aku memang sudah lama memperhatikannya, jauh sebelum aku berpacaran dengan Auro. Jauh sebelum perjodohan ini dilaksanakan. Aku mulai memperhatikannya saat aku pertama kali masuk kantor, seingatku dulu dia yang banyak membantuku dalam mengerjakan tugas ini itu. Lalu entah mengapa aku rasa kami jadi seperti bersaing dalam urusan pekerjaan ini, dia selalu dipromosikan sementara aku tidak. Memang agak iri, apalagi aku sendiri harus menghidupi diriku beserta ayahku. Sebelum aku menjadi asistennya, aku hanya sering memperatikannya dari jauh. Aku tidak punya bahan obrolan yang tepat untuk diobrolkan dengannya.

Beberapa bulan kemudian Auro yang juga teman sekantorku dijodohkan denganku. Kurasa dia menyukaiku sejak lama dan ia bercerita pada orangtuanya, lalu entah bagaimana Ayahku bisa mengenal keluarga Bossard. Sangat mengenalnya. Aku dijodohkan dengan Auro Bossard, anak pengusaha tekstil ternama di negara ini, dia memang begitu baik padaku, tapi lama kelamaan aku merasa tidak nyaman. Aku merasa dikekang. Kebebasanku tidak ada.

Itu semua berawal semenjak aku menjadi asisten Levi..

"Petra sayang," katanya "Apa benar sekarang kau jadi asisten Levi Ackerman?" dan aku pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum bangga. Siapa yang tidak bangga 'dipasangkan' dengan karyawan teladan di kantor. Raut wajah Auro mulai tidak menyenangkan. Aku takut melihatnya seperti itu.

"A—Auro kenapa?"

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya"

"Kami hanya sepasang rekan kerja saja!" aku sedikit membentak Auro, aku sendiri takmau ia berpikir hal yang tidak-tidak.

Auro tetap tidak percaya, apalagi sejak kejadian di taman ria dimana aku tak sengaja tertidur di bahu Levi. Saat dalam perjalanan pulang di mobil Auro, aku dibentak habiis-habisan olehnya. Dia terus memarahiku bahkan memukul kepalaku. Baiklah, aku mengaku kalau aku salah pada waktu itu, itulah mengapa aku meng-SMS Levi malam-malam untuk minta maaf.

Aku dan Levi teleponan pada saat itu untuk menceritakan hal-hal tadi, dari awal aku dijodohkan dengan Auro, awalnya aku memang merasa nyaman, tapi lambat laun aku jadi seperti dikekang. Aku juga punya kebebasan. Aku memang menghargainya sebagai pacarku, namun aku sudah lelah selalu dicurigai olehnya seperti itu. Maka itu, saat Ayah pergi ke Okinawa 4v hari 3 malam untuk reuni, aku berbohong pada Auro bahwa aku ikut reuni Ayahku. Agar Auro tidak mendapatiku berada di rumah, aku pun pergi menginap di rumah Levi berhubung rumah Levi sangat jauh dari rumahnya dan Auro tidak tahu dimana rumah Levi.

Kenyataan yang tidak mengenakan. Terkadang aku rindu Auro dengan sikap baiknya yang seperti dulu. Dulu. Tapi ini semua berubah sejak aku 'mendekati' Levi. Tidak, ini bukan kesalahan Levi seperti yang kau pikirkan. Sejak awal semuanya memang tidak ada yang salah. Aku hanya mau kabur dari kenyataan ini. Pacaran saja aku sudah dikekang seperti di penjara, apalagi jika aku menikah dengannya? Aku benar-benar sudah merasa tidak nyaman. Jika aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan Auro, Ayah pasti akan marah besar padaku. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko lebih dari ini.

Levi? Bagaimana dengan Levi? Sepertinya aku mulai merespon perasaanku sendiri. Aku—menyukainya lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Ia selalu ada untukku, dia selalu menghiburku, dan aku nyaman bersamanya, meski terkadang ia dingin dan terkesan egois, tapi aku menyayanginya. Entah kenapa. Cinta yang tulus adalah cinta tanpa alasan kan? Karena itulah.

Mungkin dia juga tidak akan membalas perasaanku. Setahuku dia tidak pernah jatuh cinta, tapi kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal. Bagaimana hidupnya nanti, ya? Apa dia akan sendirian seumur hidup? Aku jadi mengkhawatirkan dia. Apa perasaannya padaku, ya? Apa aku snggup mengutarakan perasaanku padanya sebelum kami akan berpisah? Tidak apa, meski tidak akan ada jawaban yang sama, setidaknya hatiku akan plong karena aku akan mengungkapkan bahwa aku mencintainya untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

_**PETRA POV END.**_

_**KRINGGG!**_

**INCOMING CALL: ****: 0892632XXX (Levi)**

Suara deringan ponsel Petra membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan masa lalunya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa bantalnya hampir separuh basah karena air matanya. Dengan tersedu-sedu ia mengangkat ponselnya.

"H—Halo, Levi?"

"Ah, Petra, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Levi, aku—" Petra tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena air matanya terus keluar. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana saat pernikahannya nanti Levi akan berada pada bangku hadirin dan melihatnya menikah dengan Auro.

"Petra? Apa kau bisa keluar sekarang? Akan kutunggu kau di Taman Sina."

.

.

.

Dengan lemah dan membawa beberapa lembar tissue, Petra berjalan menuju Taman Sina. Taman itu biasanya sepi, namun taman itu sangat bersih dan nyaman walaupun pada malam hari. Dari ujung, Petra sudah melihat lelaki dengan kaos casual berwarna putih dengan celana hitam panjang. Dia terlihat tampan dan sangat menyita hati Petra. Ketika sudah dekat dengan lelaki itu, Petra langsung berlari menuju dia dan memeluknya erat seraya memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Levi! Levi! Levi—"

Si empunya nama itu hanya bisa mengelus-elus rambut cokelat kemaduan milik sang perempuan yang sedang memeluknya erat. Levi menenangkan Petra sebentar dan mereka duduk pada salah satu bangku taman itu. "Apa sudah lebih baik?" kemudian Levi mengecup dahi si gadis Ral itu. "Maaf, Petra"

Gadis yang dipanggil Petra itu tak bisa berhenti menangis, namun ia mencoba untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "B—besok aku t—tidak bisa masuk kantor," "A—Ayahku sudah mengundang ke—keluarga Bossard untuk membicarakan mengenai pelamaran dan perni—kahanku dengan A—Auro"

Levi mendekap Petra dengan penuh kasih sayang. Levi juga begitu mencintai Petra, hanya saja hal itu tidak diketahui oleh Petra dan sebaliknya. Hatinya terasa sakit ketika ia mendengar Petra bercerita. Itu artinya ia akan kehilangan cinta pertamanya, Petra akan segera menikah dengan Auro. Levi memalsukan senyumnya sambil mendekap Petra erat. "Jangan khawatir, mungkin sikapnya yang _over protective_ dan semuanya yang membuatmu tidak nyaman akan hilang setelah kalian menikah, karena setelah kalian menikah nanti, kau akan jadi miliknya sepenuhnya, kuharap ia tidak akan khawatir dan cemburuan lagi nantinya." Levi berusaha menghibur Petra sambil menahan sakit di hatinya juga.

"B—Bukan karena itu"

"Maksudmu apa, Petra?"

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengannya bukan karena dia terus mengekangku saja," Levi menunggu kata-kata dari Petra selanjutnya. "Itu karena aku sedang mencintai orang lain lagi!"

Levi tercengang mendengar penjelasan Petra. Petra menyembunyikan wajahnya karena sedih sekaligus malu, sementara Levi kebingungan sendiri. Ia begitu bingung ketika sang bidadari menyukai orang lain lagi. Demi Tuhan, siapakah dia?

Levi hanya terus mengusap kepala Petra berharap agar tindakannya membuat si gadis merasa lebih tenang dan nyaman. Ia penasaran siapa orang yang disukai oleh Petra, tapi dia segan untuk bertanya, itu hanya membuat posisinya semakin tidak nyaman saja.

"Levi—

"Ya?"

"Lalu besok aku harus bagaimana?"

"Lakukan saja apa yang hati kecilmu mau"

"Aku ingin menghilang dari dunia ini! Kalau bisa, aku ingin mengilang bersama orang yang kusukai itu!" Petra berteriak kecil sembari masih memeluk Levi erat.

"Kenapa aku menanyakan hal itu padaku? Apa kau mau menginap di rumahku lagi?"

"Aku hanya bertanya apa yang harus kulakukan b—besok karena—

"Apa?"

"Levi adalah orang yang kucintai"

'_Apa aku tidak salah dengar yang barusan? Petra mencintaiku? Dan yang membuatnya bingung seperti ini a—adalah aku?'_

"Petra Ral, jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini, hm"

"Aku serius"

Kemudian Petra sedikit melepaskan pelukannya dari Levi dan Levi mengangkat wajah Petra serta membersihkan air matanya dengan tissue yang ada di saku celananya. "Jangan menangis lagi. Orang yang kau cintai sekarang ada disini kan?" Levi tersenyum dan sedikit tertawa kecil. Levi menatap Petra lekat-lekat, begitu juga dengan Petra.

"Petra, aku juga mencintaimu" Levi memegangi dagu Petra, mendekat pada wajahnya, dan melumat bibir si gadis itu dengan penuh cinta. Levi memperdalam ciumannya dengan memegangi pinggul Petra dan mendekatkannya pada tubuhnya. Ciuman itu menjadi ciuman yang agak panas sampai-sampai Petra kehabisan nafas. Setelah itu, Levi mulai mengelus rambut Petra, turun ke pipinya, dan terakhir ke lehernya. "Petra, b—bolehkan aku—" belum selesai dengan perkataannya, Levi langsung menyesap aroma tubuh Petra melalui lehernya. "L—Levi ahh—" "Aku tidak mau—ahh dilihat orang" wajah Petra memerah dan suhu badannya terasa meningkat. Levi segera menyudahi aktivitasnya untuk memenuhi apa yang diucapkan gadisnya. "Maaf, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu lebih dari yang tadi."

.

"Levi?!" pagi harinya Petra sudah terbangun di ranjang yang ia kenal, walau itu bukan ranjang miliknya. Petra melihat lelaki yang ia cintai sudah terbangun disampingnya dengan posisi duduk dan menonton TV di kamar itu. "Selamat pagi, Petra. Kemarilah, aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu." tanpa sadar Petra berada di kamar Levi. Sepertinya Petra dibawa pulang oleh Levi sesudah ia menangis hebat semalam.

"Petra, matamu—" Levi melirik Petra dengan mata Petra yang membengkak karena menangis semalaman. "Minum lah dulu teh ini, tunggu sebentar, aku akan membawa es batu dan kain bersih untuk mengobati matamu." kata Levi sambil membawa cangkir beling yang berisi teh chamomille.

.

"Ah, p—perih!" Petra meringis kesakitan ketika Levi meletakan kain putih kecil yang berisi es batu pada kelopak mata Petra. "Kau tidak mau kan mereka sampai melihat matamu yang cantik ini jadi cacat karena menangis semalaman?"

"Levi, aku tidak mau pulang"

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?"

"Bisa bawa aku kabur? Aku ingin kabur denganmu."

**Halo readers~~ seru amat bacanya /? Akhirnya chap 4 ini selesai juga ya ;w; Tadinya ane mau masukin lemon nih, tapi sepertinya kurang cocok atau gimana gitu, jadi ane berencana bikin fic satu lagi tapi One-SideLemon!Rivetra .w. Gimana? Ada yang setuju? Atau ada usul lain? .w.**

**Lalu gimana dengan chap 4 ini? Ane minta reviewnya ya ^^ Ane sayang semua readers ^^**

**^^ NO BASH ^^**


	5. Is This Over? No

"Levi—"

Lelaki berambut cokelat kehitaman itu memanggil-manggil sang pujaan hati. "Oi, Eren!" Levi menoleh ke hadapan Eren dan langsung memeluknya. "Ahahaha! Levi!"

"Eren"

"Ya, Levi?"

"Aku sangat mencin—

_**BRUKK!**_

'_Sial, ternyata hanya mimpi' _Eren Yeager, ia baru saja bermimpi mengenai orang yang sangat dikasihinya. Apa karena ia sangat merindukan sosok seorang Levi Ackerman yang begitu ia cintai?

'_Oh, cukup. Hentikan semua kekonyolan yang terjadi selama ini. Saat di cafe kemarin Levi sudah mengakui bahwa ia mencintai Petra. Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa semua hal ini bisa terjadi, namun—apa aku harus menyerah begini saja? Selamat tinggal kehidupan cintaku.'_

**ONE NEW RECIEVED MESSAGE: : 0892632XXX (Levi)**

**05:21**

"Levi?!" betapa terkejutnya Eren ketika menerima pesan singkat dari Levi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan wajahnya memerah layaknya remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta. Namun saat membaca pesan tersebut, hatinya sedikit kecewa karena sang pujaan hati memberitahukan hal yang kurang mengenakan bagi dirinya.

**Eren, tolong beritahukan pada Erwin bahwa aku tidak bisa masuk kantor hari ini dan beberapa hari kedepan karena ada beberapa urusan mendadak. Terimakasih.**

**== From: : 0892632XXX (Levi) ==**

**05:21**

Eren hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan membalas singkat SMS tersebut. "Ya, akan kuberitahukan" gumamnya sambil mengetik pesan singkat untuk orang yang disukainya.

_**EREN POV.**_

Tubuhku terasa berat dan hanya ingin berbaring. Rasanya aku tidak mau masuk kantor hari ini, tapi Levi sudah menitipkan pesan untukku. Aku malas masuk kantor bukan saja karena orang yang selalu menemaniku itu tidak masuk kantor, aku hanya ingat bagaimana ia bercerita tentang orang yang disukainya saat di cafe, Petra Ral.

"Naa, Eren, jadi aku menyukai seseorang dan dia telah dijodohkan dengan orang lain. Selama ini yang kulihat, ia baik-baik saja dengan pacarnya dan aku juga pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa kelihatannya pacarnya itu baik, seperti wanita pada umumnya, pipinya langsung memerah. Ternyata dugaanku selama ini salah. Beberapa hari yang lalu, perempuan itu curhat padaku tentang pacarnya tersebut, rupanya ia dijodohkan dan makin hari ia makin merasa tidak nyaman karena perlakuan pacarnya tersebut. Aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya, kurasa pacarnya jadi bersikap kasar dan suka memarahinya sejak wanita itu mendekat padaku. Aku baru pulang dari stasiun kereta api, wanita itu menginap di rumahku selama 4 hari ini untuk menjauhi pacarnya dan karena ia kesepian di rumah, ayahnya pergi keluar kota untuk reuni. Aku baru pulang mengantarnya menjemput ayahnya. Ayahnya marah padanya karena bukan pacarnya yang mengantarnya ke stasiun kereta api, melainkan aku yang hanya diakuinya sebagai sahabat baru." aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana perkataan dan raut wajah Levi saat menceritakan mengenai perempuan yang ia cintai. Raut wajahnya jadi berubah dari yang biasa, raut wajahnya jadi tambah lembut namun aku bisa merasakan ada kerapuhan didalamnya. Sama sekali bukan seperti Levi Ackerman yang aku kenal.

Langsung saja aku memberi pertanyaan dengan yakin setelah Levi selesai bercerita "Apa wanita itu adalah Petra Ral?" dan Levi mengangguk lesu lalu menenggak kopinya hingga habis. Kemudian ia membereskan barangnya yang tercecer diatas meja cafe dan memasukannya kedalam tas panggulnya. Levi meninggalkan cafe setelah mengcek ponselnya. "Eren, dia sudah meneleponku berkali-kali, sepertinya dia membutuhkan bantuan lagi. Naa, Eren, sampai jumpa."

_I love you, Levi._

_**EREN POV END.**_

.

.

.

"Kau serius dengan perkataanmu itu?" lelaki bermata raven itu mulai mendekati sang wanita yang ia cintai. Tak ada respon dari lawan bicaranya, ia hanya menutupi sekujur tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal berwarna putih polos milik Levi. Petra menyesap harum dari selimut itu dalam-dalam dan mencium bau maskulin khas pria yang ia cintai, hanya untuk sekedar menenangkan perasaannya sedikit. Levi mengerti bahwa Petra butuh waktu berpikir, maka dari itu ia meninggalkan Petra, Levi mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Petra terus memikirkan rencananya untuk kabur bersama Levi. Bisa saja dia langsung meminta Levi 'menculiknya' ke tempat yang sangat jauh, tapi Petra masih memikirkan Ayahnya. Petra sangat menyayangi Ayahnya yang telah mendidik dan merawatnya sejak kecil, ibunya sudah meninggal sejak ia berusia 3 tahun karena suatu tumor ganas. Wajar bila Ayah dari si anak tunggal ini ingin Petra cepat menikah.

Tak lama kemudian, Levi sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kaos casual berwarna hitam bergaris abu-abu, Levi menghampiri Petra yang sudah duduk sambil memandangi jendela. Levi mengelus surai cokelat kemaduan itu dan berkata pada pemiliknya "Petra," "Bagaimana keputusanku?"

"Aku akan pulang ke rumah dulu sebelum jam 9"

Levi tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk tanda ia mengerti.

"Aku mau pulang bukan karena aku ingin melanjutkan perjodohan ini, tapi dengan sangat terpaksa aku mau bilang pada Ayah bahwa aku sudah memilih lelaki yang tepat dan itu bukan Auruo Bossard" jelas Petra sambil berbalik menghadap Levi dan memberikan senyum lebarnya seperti biasa. Menutupi semua kesedihan dan kegusaran yang meliputi diri mereka. Levi membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman yang sangat tipis namun mampu dilihat oleh seorang wanita yang dikasihinya itu. Levi menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka dan bibirnya menyentuh bibir peach mungil milik Petra.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Kau pikir aku tidak?"

"Jangan bercanda terus, cepatlah kau habiskan roti buatanku dan ikut aku ke mobil"

"Siap bos!"

.

.

Diliriknya jam digital yang ada pada bawah _dasboard _mobilnya. 08:05. 55 menit sebelum keluarga Bossard sampai, mereka sudah sampai duluan didepan rumah Petra. "Sekarang kau masuk lah kedalam rumah. Tenang saja, jangan panik, aku akan menunggu diseberang sana." "Siap, kapten!" jawab Petra Ral sambil tertawa nyaring menutupi kesedihannya. Ia berjalan dengan yakin memasuki rumahnya.

.

"Ayah! Ayah! Ayah ada didalam?" tanya Petra seraya mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Ayahnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu cokelat yang dipernis itu pun terbuka. "Ada apa, Petra?" "Bo—Boleh aku membicarakan soal perjodohan dengan Ayah?"

"Dengan senang hati" Ayah Petra mempersilahkan putri tunggalnya untuk duduk di sofa pada ruang kerjanya. Mr. Ral duduk didepan putrinya sambil tersenyum senang.

"B—Begini, Ayah ingin a—aku cepat menikah dengan seorang laki-laki kan?"

"Tentu saja, putri papa yang manis"

"Maaf kalau ini menyinggung perasaan Ayah, tapi a—aku sudah menemukan pria lain yang bisa mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya da—dan itu bukan Aurou" Petra langsung memejamkan matanya karena takut. Senyuman Mr. Ral kini pudar dan tatapannya menajam "Siapa laki-laki itu? Sahabat barumu yang waktu itu ada di stasiun kereta api?" dengan ragu dan masih menutup mata, Petra mengangguk pelan. Petra memang masih menutup mata dan tidak bisa melihat raut wajah Ayahnya dngan jelas, namun Petra bisa merasakan kemarahan sang Ayah dari perkataannya yang cukup keras.

"Petra, Ayah sudah bersusah payah menjodohkanmu dengan Auruo dan sekarang kau akan membatalkannya? Awalnya kamu setuju, kamu berpacaran dengan baik dengannya, dan sekarang kamu mau membatalkan semua ini?! Tolong jangan buat malu Ayahmu, nak!"

"Ayah, aku punya alasannya!"  
"Pasti ini semua semenjak kamu mengenal Levi kan?!"

"Aku sudah mengenal Levi sejak lama, Ayah! Sebelum aku mengenal Auruo!"

"Papa tidak mau mendengarkan alasanmu lagi! Sekarang ayo cepat masuk kamarmu dan bersiap!"

_**BLAM!**_

Petra membanting pintu kamarnya dan menangis didalam kamar. Pada satu sisi, ia tidak mau menikah dengan Auruo karena ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan Auruo si pencemburu dan ia masih sangat mencintai Levi, namun pada sisi lainnya ia sangat mencintai Ayahnya juga, ia tidak mau membuat Ayahnya kecewa, dan ia tidak ingin membantah Ayahnya sama sekali.

'_Kenapa semuanya jadi begini?' _batin Petra dalam hati. Petra mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol hijau pada kontak seorang pria yang bernama Levi.

"Ha—Halo"

"Ada apa, Petra?"

"Le—Levi, kau cepat pulang lah. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana nasibku"

"Ayahmu menolaknya, hm?"

"Menurutmu?"

Keheningan terjadi selama beberapa menit. Hanya isakan Petra yang terdengar lewat telepon.

"Ayahku tetap memaksaku untuk menikah dengan Auro. Le—Lebih baik sekarang kau pulang lah, aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu, karena tadi Ayahku te—terus menyalahkanmu" Petra mencoba menjelaskan pada Levi sambil terus menangis dan tanpa sadar Ayah Petra sudah masuk kedalam kamar Petra.

"Petra! Kau pikir sudah jam berapa?! Ayo bersiap-siap! Sebentar lagi sudah pukul 9!" ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya Ayahnya membentak dirinya sendiri. Petra tetap menangis dengan memegangi ponselnya yang masih tersambung dengan Levi. "Lagi-lagi kau teeponan dengan pria itu!" Ayah Petra mengambil ponsel Petra dengan kasar dan Petra pun menjerit. "Ayah! Jangan!" "Ayah tidak akan membiarkan kamu berkomunikasi dengan dia lagi! Dia itu lelaki yang tidak jelas!" sambungan telepon dengan Levi terputus karena sang Ayah menekan tombol tutup telepon.

.

"Petra? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja" Levi langsung menyimpan ponselnya pada saku kemejanya dan menggas mobilnya. Ia pulang menuju ke rumahnya.

.

.

"Selamat datang, keluarga Bossard!" Mr. Ral menyambut kedatangan sekeluarga Bossard dengan senyuman lebar sambil membukakan pintu untuk mereka, tidak seperti anaknya yang terus menerus muram walaupun sudah mengenakan dress _broken white _selutut dan dengan _make up _yang cantik. Lelaki manapun pasti akan tergiur bila melihat Petra yang seperti ini.

"Hari ini kau cantik, Petra. Aku sudah sangat kangen." Auruo berbisik di telinga Petra tapi tak ada respon yang berarti.

"Jadi, Mr. Bossard, Mrs. Bossard, seperti yang kita semua ketahui bahwa putriku, Petra, dan putra Anda, Auruo, telah berpacaran sejak lama. Ada baiknya bila kita melanjutkan perjodohan ini ke tahap yang lebih serius" Ayah dari Petra membuka percakapan di ruang tamu mereka yang sudah didesiain sedemikian rupa. Mrs. Bossard beserta suaminya tersenyum dan mengangguk tanda setuju, demikian juga dengan Auruo yang sedang duduk dan merangkul Petra.

"Aku tidak setuju" jawab Petra dengan ketus dan menghancurkan keheningan dan kehangatan yang ada. Semua pandangan pasti tertuju padanya, apalagi Auruo.

"Aku mencintai lelaki lain dan aku sudah tidak nyaman lagi dengan Auruo"

.

.

.

**Halo readers~ Kembali lagi dengan sang author newbie yang gaje /? Gimana dengan chap 5 ini? Seru? Biasa aja? Membosankan? Atau gimana? :3 Komen, kritik, saran, dan masukannya terus ditunggu setiap saat /lirik kotak review/ /no**

**Arigatou yang udah mengikuti fic ini dari awal khususnya Mama Piringgg sama Nak Cheesecake28 XD Arigatou juga yang udah setia kasih reviewan XD Ane pasti akan bales review kalian semua XD Fic ini akan terus lanjut kok, jadi tunggu aja kelanjutan selanjutnya (?) CX**

**^^ NO BASH ^^**


End file.
